


Pain

by LaughingFreak



Series: Connected--old oneshot series [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, M/M, POV First Person, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: A companion fic to "Irritation". This is told from Orochimaru's point of view.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very old fic (back from 2008 old) and when I tried my hand at smut. Originally on FFN. This is unedited, what you see is what you get.

_Fuck._

It's been months since I found about Jiraiya's wedding plans to Tsunade. That man, that fuckin' asshole, gave up on me. Either that or he didn't give a damn.

 

_Bastard._

 

Kabuto left the room as Sasuke entered. The medic never stayed when the Uchiha came into the same room unless I tell him to. The two haven't got along at all since Sasuke came to join me in my quest. Never did they let me forget that either. He came to stand in front of me, only a foot away from me, and held a scowl on his features. "Don't tell me you're thinking of him again." he growled angrily, fists clenching tightly. As much as I hate Jiraiya right now I have to protect him. He is mine.

 

"He came before you did. You will never be held higher than him in my heart. Now, shut your mouth, child." I replied as calmly as I could through clenched teeth.

 

He snorted at that. "He's going to be a married man. Forget about him. You belong to me now."

 

"Arrogant child! You know nothing of love and compassion! What I felt for Jiraiya was real! You, on the other hand, are just a convienence! And, if anything, I belong to him, never you!"

 

"You do belong to me! I know love and compassion! Why do you think I'm doing this? I'm the one fucking you now and I fuck you the way you want to be fucked! Each time you're underneath me you're a filthy little whore! Now get over it!"

 

I slapped him. How dare he?! "Get out! Get out!" I yelled angrily, standing to my feet and pointing to the exit.

 

He glared at me, but obliged my command, not wanting to get into another arguement with me. As soon as he left I sat down for a moment trying to figure out what to do now. Instead of trying to think of what to do memories came to my mind. They were wrapping it completely in it's binds, never loosening. The memories engulfed me.

 

_The dance had been brought up as a suggestion by the females of Konoha. It was a celebration of the ninja becoming chunin. Everybody stood around me, laughing and dancing with others. I went to stand in the corner feeling a bit out of place. Tsunade was dancing with some guy that she had a crush on and Jiraiya was chattering with a group of his friends. That left me in said corner by myself, observing everybody in there. One in particular._

_That one in particualr seemed to have one of his friends notice this and that person pointed it out to him. I avert my gaze when his eyes meet with mine as a light tint of pink surfaces. The future sage kept his eyes on the snake, finally bringing his gaze back to his friends when they bring him back to reality. I only knew this because I know him so well. Too many years on being partners._

_Without my knowledge Jiraiya had found his way next to me, causing me to start at the find. I glare at him. He should know better by now to not to sneak up on me like that. It always angered me to be caught off guard. "Enjoying yourself?" Jiraiya asked, a grin on his face._

_I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Do I look like it?"_

_He shrugged, for once not fazed by my answer. "Not really. Wanna go for a walk? Get away from everybody?"_

_That was odd of him to ask. He's always been a people person. Why would he want to get away from them to walk with me? He never gave me time to answer. He was already dragging me by the wrist away from everybody. I followed him, though suspicious of him nonetheless._

_We walked in silence as the moonlight hit us and the stars shone above us. I had no idea where we were going and it was beginning to irritate me. Finally, annoyed with the secrecy of the whereabouts we were going to, if there was a destination that we were heading to, I pull away from his grip and halt. He came to a stop a moment after he did, turning around to face me._

_"What's wrong?" he asked, though he knew well why I stopped._

_"May I ask where you're taking me?" I asked, a bit irritated with him._

_He gave a shy smile, which was unlike him. He was never shy. He was the biggest pervert of Konoha for Pete's sake! "Anywhere."_

_I stare at him, a little more than confused at the words. To me, this seemed like he was trying to say that he may have an interest in me. But that wouldn't make any sense. Just when I was about to speak lips were against mine in a hesitant kiss._

_\----_

_"Happy birthday, Orochi." Jiraiya said, holding out a small box that seemed like would probably have a ring in it. Luckily, I knew better. This was Jiraiya. He was broke most of the time and doesn't have the money to buy a ring. Though what I found in it was worse than him giving me a ring, of course. Much worse. I tried not to make my frown noticable, but he knew me better than that. He knew it was there._

_He only snickered._

_"Jiraiya, why did you give me a condom for my birthday? In a ring box nonetheless?" I ask, not knowing what else to say or ask._

_His eyes gleamed dangerously. I knew what that meant. "I was hoping that we could take our relationship to the next level. Since you're finally sixteen and all."_

_I knew it. He's been waiting for me to turn sixteen for a few months. Jiraiya has always taken pride in turning an age before me, but these past few months were torturous for him. These few months he's been waiting so he could claim me as his own (though I thoroughly disagree that he'd be the oen doing the claiming). I told him when I became sixteen we could sleep together and I would call him my lover instead of boyfriend._

_"I said we could sleep together. I never said we could have sex." I answer him, though I couldn't lie to myself about not wanting to do it either. I wanted him just as much as he wanted me._

_"Come on, Orochi! I know you want to do this too!" he whined, coming closer to me. I don't move away from him._

_"Well," I started, "We can't really have this present you got me go to waste, can we?"_

_He brightened at this and brought me into a kiss. "Hell no we can't!"_

_I rolled my eyes as I led him to his bed._

Tears threatened to come to my eyes, but I resisted them. They were not allowed to show themselves on my flesh. I stand to my feet and began to walk out of my hideout, making my way to Konoha. I had to see him one last time so I could talk to him. Tell him how much he destroyed me. The sad thing is I deserved this. It was my fault for our break-up anyways.

 

I sped through the forest to my destination. Everything was a blur as I went. I could barely notice the scenery as I passed. Every now and then I would check to see if anybody was following me. To my luck, nobody was. Not even Sasuke.

 

_He hissed in pain as I wrapped up his wound to the best of my ability. Tsunade was the medic, but she wasn't there at the moment so I had to fill in for her. It was a difficult position for me to be in because I was pissed off at the man for his stupidity. I tightened the bandage to where it was unbearable and he screeched in agaony, trying to put his arm over it to stop me. I swat it away and continue to roughly bandage him. When I was done I go to see if Tsunade was on her way back yet._

_"Why the hell are you so mad at me for?!" he yelled at me, angry that I put him through more pain than necessary._

_"Don't be such a baby. You've been through worse." I bite back at him. He should know better than to mess with me right now._

_"Stop being such a bitch, Orochimaru! I didn't do anything!"_

_My eyes flared dangerously as I spun to meet his gaze, the instinct to kill evident in my voice. "Didn't do anything?! You nearly almost got us killed! Nearly got me killed! You were going to have me sacrificed to save Tsunade! I believe I have every right to be pissed at you!"_

_"I knew you would be able to handle yourself!"_

_"And you think she couldn't! She's the one that caused our enemy severe damage and is right now finishing him off! You're worried about her, of all people?!"_

_"Be reasonable! Most other ninjas don't think of women as that strong of a shinobi. If we got her out and you got taken in for only a moment then she would proved him wrong." Jiraiya tried to reason with me, but it was not working._

_I snorted at this. "So you're calling me weak?! You think I'm weaker than Tsunade?! The way I see it, it seems like you may love Tsuande more than you love me. Is that it? Do you love her more than you do me?"_

_"That's-"_

_My anger rose. "That's it, isn't it?! You son of a bitch!" I screeched as I take my kunai out and stab him._

_\----_

_A moan escaped my lips as the man thrusted into me. He was missing my spot on prupose to drive me crazy. I wanted him to fuckin' hit it, not make me suffer. My nails dug into his back as he thrusted into me again, this time hitting my sweet spot. I went wild, bucking my hips, but he kept them firmly planted on the bed._

_He continued to hit the spot with each thrust, grabbing my throbbing member and stroking it along with each thrust. I felt the blood start to fill my fingernails as I scraped them down his back. He moaned and began thrust and pump faster. I knew I wasn't going to be able to handle anymore for very long. This man was making me insane. Just when I thought he drove me crazy enough, he stopped in midstream._

_I glared at him. "What the hell?"_

_He only smirked and tightened his grip around my hard member. "Tell me you want it. Scream my name."_

_When I didn't say anything he hit my spot again and I arched my back and screamed. "Take...me..." I moan as he begins to rub the head of my member, teasing me. His smirk broadened as he began thrusting and pumping me harder and faster. My screams were not so quiet any more, they became so loud that I was sure that all of Konoha could hear me, practically begging._

_"OROCHIMARU!" yelled a familiar voice._

_My mind barely registered it because at that same time I came and screamed out the name of the man above me. He came in me soon after after a couple more thrusts then removed himself from inside me. I sat up on the bed and looked at where the voice came from. My eyes widened in horror and fear rose up in me._

_Shit._

_"Jiraiya, what are you doing back so early?" I ask nervously, waiting for him to explode. The man next to me just sat there on the edge of the bed, taking a drag of his cigarette, as I put the stained sheets over the lower half of my body._

_Jiraiya was fuming with rage that he was trying to calm and filled with sorrow at me for my infidelity. His voice was shaky with his rage as he spoke, "Bazu, get your fuckin' whore ass out of my home before I kill you."_

_Bazu shrugged, getting himself dressed with his cigarette in his mouth, and smirking every now and then at Jiraiya's shaking form. Once he was fully dressed he grabbed his stuff and walked to the door, where Jiraiya stood. Bazu took his cigarette out, blew the smoke out in the sage's face and said, "That's one good piece of ass you got there, man. I'll be taking him again soon."_

_He left before Jiraiya could do any harm to him, not making Jiraiya any happier. He turned his glare to me and I stiffened. His eyes were fierce and one bad word on his part and it may be the end of a body part. He was that angry with me. I kept my head up though, I can handle this. "Get your things out of my apartment. You are no longer welcomed here nor are you my lover." he ordered, his voice cold and filled with venom._

_I didn't move. "Not until you let me explain."_

_His glared hardened and I almost flinched. When had I become so weak under his glare? "You have one minute. I'll give you that much. I need some humor anyways after this happened."_

_"I was pissed off at you from the incident a month ago. The mission we had. We haven't been acknowledging each other too much after that mission and I was feeling neglected and upset. I let myself become vulnerable. He made me feel better while you were gone on an S-Rank mission for this time. He means nothing to me. He was just some meaningless fuck. Nothing more. I love only you, Jiraiya." I explained to the best of my ability._

_"Nice story. Do you tell that to everybody after you have a fuck?" Jiraiya replied coldly._

_"This has only happened once! I didn't mean it! Just forgive me."_

_"Not likely. Now get out. I don't need a whore in my home." He took out his wallet and took out some money, tossing the cash onto my lap. "Here's some money for your service."_

_Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks, but I hurriedly got my things and left before they were seen by the angry man. I left the money on the bed when I left._

After that day I tried to make amends with the man, but to no avail. A few more months had went by and we finally began to acknowledge each other's pressence. When I found out that he was dating someone else my heart became stone as much as possible for a being. I left the village the next night. Now, here I am. Standing in front of the damned village that held so many memories.

 

I lept from the tree and waited for Jiraiya to come into view. We needed to talk, even if I had to damage him to do so. To my luck, he was coming my way, probably sensing my pressence. We've both became keen on each other's pressence so much that we can tell when one or the other was near. With a sigh, the man came to me willingly and stood before me, waiting for me to give an explanation for my appearance. "I hear you're getting married to Tsunade." I say as calmly as possible.

 

"Yup. Coming to give me your condolences?" he asked.

 

I glared at him. "Of course not. I would never give you my condolences. I came to tell you that..."

 

"That what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

I sighed, getting rid of some of the pride that was holding me back from saying this. "I just wanted to say that I miss you and that I still love you. I'm also sorry for what happened between us all those years ago."

 

"You're forgiven." he said, bringing me into his arms to hold me. It was home that's been long taken from me. He held me and stroked my hair lovingly. From this I can tell that he has missed me as well. His lips came to mine and time seemed to stand still. Sounds sappy, but what would one expect after being away from the one person you love for so long after a mistake you made?

 

"Take me back, Jiraiya." I practically pleaded as I snuggled into his embrace. This contact didn't seem close enough for me.

 

He kissed me again, this time more passionately than before. "I can't. I don't think I'd ever be able to take you back after that. I wouldn't be able to trust you."

 

I stared up at him, my hands clenching onto his robes. "Please, Jiraiya. Things haven't been the same without you."

 

He only shook his head in dismay. "Don't beg, Orochi. That's not like you. I wish I could do it, but the trust just isn't there. I just can't do it. I'm sorry."

 

"Jiraiya, I love you. I always will." I whisper almost inaudibly, but he caught it. Never missing a beat.

 

"I love you too, Orochimaru." He gave me one last kiss then left back to the village. Probably to Tsunade. His fiancee.

 

Once again, those wretched tears began to come forth, but this time I let them fall as I head back to my hideout. This shows how weak I've actually became without him by my side.

 

_I will always love you, my little snake. Now and forever._


End file.
